


comfort

by merdarkandtwisty



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Or if you want the beginning of a relationship you choose, You can see it as pure friendship if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15579237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Stop asking how I’m doing you know damn well I’m tired, hungry and need 3 mimosas delivered by puppies. Garcia is having a very bad day and Spencer is there for her.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I have never done this pairing and I may never do them again but this prompt was just calling for it so here it is. Penelope /Spencer  
> Prompt Stop asking how I'm doing you know damn well I'm tired, hungry and need three mimosas delivered by puppies

 

“Garcia.” Spencer called down the hall as the blond tech ran through the halls the case files held tightly to her chest.

He gave chase which considering it was Spencer anyone who saw him was surprised he didn’t end up on the floor. He found himself in her den. All the pretty pink toys glaring back at him.

“Go away Reid.” She sniffed turning her attention to her new case files.

“No are you okay Penelope.”

No and stop asking me how I’m doing you know damn well how I’m doing I’m tired, hungry and need three mimosas delivered by puppies.” She snapped.

Reid sat down and looked at her “Pen What’s wrong?” He whispered fighting the urge to reach out and trace her cheek.

She felt the tears welling in her eyes. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “I…”

“Yes.” He encouraged.

She licked her lips and looked into his warm eyes. “I don’t know how to do this anymore.” She waved her hands over all around her. “To come to work every day to see the things we see. I don’t know if I can do it.” She felt a sob rock her body as she finally let go of the grief she’d been holding in for years. She felt herself being gathered into Spencer’s arms.

“I’m here.” He whispered and she knew that was true. Derek may be someone she could flirt with and have fun but Spencer was the steady shoulder to lean on. The wall that protected them all. She knew she’d always taken him for granted but she wouldn’t anymore, she promised herself as she let herself feel comforted by his touch.


End file.
